Athena Twins
by Artemisgirl12345
Summary: being a child of Athena isn't so easy when you're Lloyd it's impossible


**Guys I put the chapters together**

**Sup guys this is about Athena children well... two... twins Lloyd (bet you didn't see this name coming) and Lily I do not own PJO**

Lloyd POV

Hi my name is Lloyd I am a child of Athena with a normal Child of Athena look curly blond hair which ended at my ears and gray eyes my twin Lily has the same look but her hair which ends at her neck I hate anything to do with writing, homework, and worst of all MATH but I do love reading. You're all probably saying to your self saying a child of Athena that doesn't like work?! Well most people assume that us demigods are exactly like are Parents nope but a good example of Athena child is my twin Lily she is the perfect Athena child she never got lower then a A plus except history we have dyslexia which she had a A in. but me never made above a D well let's get on my story.

"wake up Lloyd" my twin Lily is currently shaking me awake how do I know? Because every morning she does this. I open my eyes to see her looking at me "I am up"

**don't mind me just a little time lapse**

I am on my laptop that Leo made so it doesn't attract monsters

trying and failing to remember things I must of got the short end of the stick cause I can't do anything right. Lily is the only one that knows that I hate working and can't remember a thing but just imagine you being a child of a Poseidon but hate the water. A child of Nike but with the worst luck of all.

A child of Ares who hates to fight. Of course are cabin had a speech at dinner great work :p. Annabeth are camp counselor and my half sister was leading us on stage. "Okay campers we have an important announcement Malcolm take it away" Malcolm on the hand had brown hair and brown eyes "Thanks Annabeth we have Parents week were we bring our Mortal families and are Godly parent is coming." everyone groans including me Lily shots me a look like dude-quit

we sit me back down

"why?" I asked Malcolm

"Because Lloyd people feel rejected by they're parents" Malcolm explained

"then way do we have to be tortured ?" I asked

"Annabeth explain it to him" Malcolm whined

"because don't you want to see you're father and step Mother" Annabeth said

"hmm not r-" I began

"YEAH" Lily Exclaimed

Lloyd POV

well it's the morning our parents should be arriving nobody is up yet it's 5:00 am. I can't sleep I've been up all night. I don't have those black circles around my eyes I made sure but I know in the next hour Annabeth is going to wake everybody. I am all ready dressed I walk outside looking around I walk to my friend cabin he has it to himself he's a child of Nyx goddess of night he has black hair but for some reason golden eyes like Hazel's his name is Phoenix I knock on his cabin door. The opens to see a very excited son of Nyx. "hey" I say simply "Hey dude it's morning but it's still night" he says very excitedly "it's morning ah I know you're dad is dead so anyone coming?" I ask him

"nope" he said poping the p

**time lapse**

cars were driving up I walk with so other demigods and my sister

"I Lloyd Trip (don't dis the last name) invite Jacob and Mary Trip in" I said in very bored tone

you see my dad Jacob has black hair and dark brown eyes and his wife Mary has blond hair and blue eyes

"Lloyd, Lily how are you doing?"my dad said before putting us in a bone crushing hug

"good daddy but can you let us go?" Lily said

"right" my dad let us go I saw Annabeth "come on dad" I said pulling him and Mary toward Annabeth she was just introducing her parents to Malcolm "what no love" I say from behind Annabeth

she jumps and turns around "Lloyd I was talking" she hissed at me I shrugged "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chase I am Lloyd son of Athena and this is Lily my twin" I said pointing to Lily "Hello I am Lily" Lily said "Hello nice meeting you" he said holding out his hand

όπως εγώ θα σφίξει το χέρι με σας θνητός έχεις την λάθος γιος της Αθηνάς, αν νομίζετε ότι θα I hissed (like i would shake hands with you mortal you got the wrong son of Athena if you think i would) Lily gave me a look I shook hands when he wasn't looking I wiped it off

Lloyd POV

I said to myself I was going to speak in Greek

for the rest of the week and look people if they are crazy if they ask me to repeat it

"εντάξει υπάρχει η αρένα σπαθί εκεί" I said (okay there is the sword arena over there)

I had to lead people around and I was not helping when I heard gasp in the dining hall I said ακολουθήστε με τους θνητούς! (follow me mortals!) and made a waving sign to follow when we got in I bowed and said αλώς Olympians είναι ευχάριστα για να δείτε (Hello Olympians are pleasant to see you) Athena looked at me puzzled why I was speaking in Greek "My son why are you speaking like that? you know the mortals cannot understand you" I looked at her defeated "let me try that again Hello Olympians are pleasant to see you" I said in a bored tone I sat down at my table with Annabeth's and my parents following "so Lloyd that was Greek you were speaking? Mrs. Chase asked "yes are minds are hardwired for it" I said "Really-" she couldn't say more Chiron called us up "Hello Mortal Parents and Olympians we have a slide show from the Athena cabin" "Hello Parents Godly or not welcome I am Lloyd son of Athena and no I am not doing you're Mortal Work" I had saw Bobby and Matthew's hands raise up. "anyway we have a slide show I will let my twin take over Lily" Lily pushed the button and it showed the sword arena this is the sword I advise not to go alone now we have a god of war here but we could tell Percy to put him straight again" Lily said while Ares glared then the slide show picture changed to the Athena Cabin "oh yes Mortals Bow down to the almighty mighty ATHENA CABIN" then I start laughing so do the Mortals

"but I am serous" I say in a deadly calm voice

"okay maybe it's not all mighty" I say when I get looks from my cabin mates Lucy a daughter of Aphrodite came up and took the button and pushed it showed Percy and- m-my sister "do not never ever break up percabeth" Lucy said then the next one showed Jason and Piper hugging "Jasper is so cute to" the third one showed Hazel and Frank holding hands "Frazel is so innocent" Lucy squealed by time that was it there was a lot of red faces. "man Lucy that was something" I said we walk down to are table it has to be awkward to sit with you're ex-girlfriend and wife and you're ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and his wife "so..." I start daydreaming before I finish ''my brother has a problem with staying in conversation" Lily said quickly Mrs. Chase- I mean Helen "really I thought children of Athena I born you know-" "i know sometimes I get caught in my ideas that I space out" I said thinking fast "so do you have a sword?" Matthew asked "yep I do I said reaching to my side where my I feel my hilt of my sword. "COOL" Bobby said "I'll show you when we are done with dinner" they nodded and ate as fast as they could.

**Time break**

"show us show us" the twins chanted "okay" I pull my sword out they watch wide eyed "not as cool as my Bow Lily said

**I can't make it longer oh well**


End file.
